parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Velma Dinkley
Velma is a Character in Scooby Doo Voice Actors: # Nicole Jaffe (1969-1974, 2002-2003) - English # Pat Stevens (1976-1979) - English # Marla Frumkin (1979-1984) - English # Christina Lange (1988) - English # BJ Ward (1997-2001) - English # Mindy Cohn (2002-present) - English # Kate Micucci (2015) - English # Olga Golovanov - Russian Velma played Patty in Artemis & Friends Artemis & Friends (Season 1) She is a guest star. Velma played Barmaid in The Great Nerd Detective Velma played Foxglove in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers She is a bat. Velma played Mulan in Velmalan She is a Chinese princess. Velma played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Kim She is a Sailor Scout. Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! she is played by Duchess. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! she is played by Nanao Ise. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You she is played by Herself. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Misty. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Kim Possible. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Jasmine. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mulan. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Beth. * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! she is played by Belle. * In Courage Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Moana. * In Surly Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mallow. Gallery: Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show Velma Dinkley in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Johnny Bravo Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Project Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo! Spooky Games.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo! Spooky Games Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown Velma Dinkley (Linda Cardllini).jpg Velma Dinkley (Linda Cardllini).png|Velma Dinkley Linda Cardellini Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars ariel and velma.png|Velma Dinkley as Amy/Sailor Mercury Gym leaders x y 4000movies.jpg Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-896.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-894.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-892.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2176.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2177.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2179.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2181.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2182.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2184.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2186.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2187.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2188.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2190.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2192.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1082.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1078.jpg scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1079.jpg scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1087.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1088.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1089.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1086.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1082.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1083.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1085.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1084.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1081.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7653.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps_com-1169.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps_com-1170.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-5757.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-5756.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8869.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8867.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:John Cenastone and Velma Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:A Pup Named Scooby Doo characters Category:Pre-Teens